King of The Pack
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: A short story on how a hunter became the leader of a pack of jaggi


Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate: King of the Pack

**A little one shot I thought up based on an equipment you can get and it seemed like a fun idea so I went with it. I already know that this cannot happen in the game and if you don't like it, deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own monster hunter, I own a copy of the game but not the franchise.**

The jaggi ... the monster that every hunter faces at least once in their life. Their numbers are numerous and they are every bit as ferocious as the stories say. Of course when you get better armor you don't have to worry about them but this isn't a story about that is it?

It all started several months ago, when I was still a newbie hunter. I would hunt for the village and the guild. I would tie my red hair into a samurai style knot with the tips pointed. As usual the jaggi would attack me. But, after several days of cutting down foes, they became hesitant in attacking me. I found it odd at the time and I put it off. I really began to take notice that something was out of place when the jaggia began to follow me. They did not attack, they just stayed close by and watched me hunt. What about me interested them so much? Since they did not attack me, I did not bother them.

One day I found an injured jaggi. Part of his frills were damaged and one of his legs had several wounds. Feeling bad for the creature, I took some velvety hide and wrapped in over the wound and I gave him some raw meat mixed with a potion. I began to look after this jaggi and when he recovered, he went back to the pack. Now whenever I hunt, he would help when he could. I decided to name him Fang. I can easily tell him apart from the other young jaggi because his frills were permanently damaged.

About a week after meeting Fang, he just disappeared. Soon after that I got a new quest. To hunt a Great Jaggi. Apparently two of them fighting over territory and was disturbing the villagers. So they want me to slay one of them to stop the disputes. So I grabbed my gear and left. In the forest it was clears that there was conflict going on. The roars of the great jaggis were echoing throughout the forest. I followed the roars and quickly found them in the main nest area. They were tackling and biting each other. I noticed something different about one of them. This one had a scar on its frill. It was Fang! I ran to his aid. He immediately recognized me and let out a roar of approval. We fought together and defeated the other great jaggi.

But for some reason I cannot comprehend, I decapitated the dead great jaggi and raised its head like a trophy. This act caused the jaggi and jaggia to roar out as if cheering at me. I returned to the village with some great jaggi skins and the wyverian artisan offered to turn them into gear for me to wear along with a weapon set. I chose the jaggid shotels, a pair of dual blades. I gave him the jaggi head and asked if there is some he can make with it. He agreed to make a head gear with it but it would take some time.

I kept taking quests after the great jaggi event. I eventually had to get rid of the jaggi armor in favor of better ones but I tend to go back and use it for old times sake. I've been accepted into the group of jaggi. Fang and me are considered alphas among them. Some of the Moga villagers say that the jaggi help them whenever they are working in the woods. The Villagers would strap items and other materials on the jaggi and they can transport the materials. The town's trade began booming afterwards.

Now whenever I would go anywhere that the jaggi would inhabit, two jaggi and a jaggia would accompany me. I may not be able to understand the calling sounds they make, but I have some idea of what they mean. I would use the leader's shotels, which by the way is the name of the final upgrade jaggid shotels, to signal them to attack or fall back since when I swing the blade a certain way. As for the fact that the jaggi need to reproduce, that's what Fang does. He hunts for the pack and does ... that with the jaggia and thus the species can continue. Let's move on.

I mostly thought that I was just allies with the jaggi and not a pack leader. No I really found out that I was their leader when this one time I went to the main nest area and they began bowing to me. This really freaked me out at the time. But, I've come to accept it after awhile and now I can lead the jaggi. They listen to my orders, word by word. However, if the command is too harsh they'll let out a kind of howl to tell me and I'll try to fix the command. I don't want to sound like a tyrant.

I had gotten a message from the wyverian artisan that he completed my new gear. When I had went to him the obtain said head gear, I was shocked to see the great jaggi head almost completely intact. I had asked him what was the big idea and he turned it on its side and there were straps and comforts on the inside. He told me that he hollowed out the head and made it into a sort of mask. I thanked him and room the. I changed into jaggi armor and I took the mask and began to wear it. I went to the main area where the jaggi nest and I stood in the center. The other jaggi and jaggia looked at me. I looked to the sky and roared at the top of my voice. Everyone present roared with me and then I finally understood ...

I was the King of The Jaggi.

Now I am here talking to you, telling my story on how all this happened. Whether you believe it or not is up to you. Now if you will excuse me I have some jaggi to take care of ...

**END**

**There you go that was my oneshot. What did you think? It's something all right. Even thou this can't happen in the game, I wish it could. Having a pet raptor is way cooler that poogie the pig. Anyways that's all for now thank you for reading**


End file.
